


Bewitched

by rightforlife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Leia), Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Magic, But Why Didn't the Potion Work?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light breeding kink, Matchmaking Meddling Mothers who just want Grandpups, Mating Bites, Mention of pregnancy, Mutual Pining, Naked frolics through the woods as foreplay, Poe sometimes has good ideas, Possessive Behavior, She gets her wish at the end, True Love, True Mates, Werewolf!Ben, Witch!Rey, but not ABO, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightforlife/pseuds/rightforlife
Summary: Rey Kanata is perfectly content in running her little tea shop and quietly mooning over the handsome werewolf that frequents her store everyday. When a naughty customer slips a love potion into his drink, she’s horrified at first, and then confused. Because why isn’t he acting any differently than before?It takes her far too long to come to the conclusion that literally everyone around them already has.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 709
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I thought of this in like a day and spewed out 10k+ worth of word vomit. But in honor of the season, I figured why not. Hope you enjoy!

“Thank you, have a nice day!” Rey called after the literal tree of a man who vanished out the door, staring at his broad back - emphasized by that soft Henley he wore - until she could see him no longer.

Even though she’d seen that man nearly every day for the past five years, her reaction to him never changed. 

She sighed softly, inhaling the lingering scent of juniper and pine. It reminded her of the forest, of a crisp autumn day where she could curl up on her bed with a nice cup of tea and decadent dessert and bury herself under warm blankets.

Luckily there were no other customers in the shop besides young Temiri who had his nose buried in a book. She highly doubted that the boy - observant as he was - would notice her admiring the rather firm backside of Ben Solo.

“Hey Ms. K, could I get another cup of hot cocoa?” Temiri looked at her with those adorable puppy eyes, ones that he used to get away with quite a bit. “The Alpha slipped me a ten dollar bill before he left so I can pay!”

Ah yes. The _Alpha_. That’s who Ben Solo was. The Alpha of the Takodana Pack. The most powerful werewolf in North America. The man who looked like his face (and body) belonged on a marble statue. The man who was a veritable lethal weapon but ordered green tea and five blueberry muffins every day.

The man who she had envisioned in her fantasies ever since she had first seen him at one of Leia’s Solstice barbecues years ago.

The man who could have gone anywhere in the world and been successful, but chose to come home to this sleepy little Washington town nestled close to the Canadian border.

Takodana was a haven for supernatural creatures with witches, warlocks, werewolves, and other preternatural beings far outnumbering the humans. 

And even then, the humans who lived here had some ties to the magical community, either through marriage or various other reasons that allowed the often immortal beings of this community to mingle with their mortal counterparts.

“Sure Tem.” Rey smiled, waving her hand to make him his favorite drink. She watched as the appliances carefully mixed together the appropriate ingredients. The cup floated towards the boy along with a plate filled with apple turnovers.

“Thanks Ms. K!” The boy cried out, tearing into his treat with voracity that only a young wolf could have. “You’re the best!”

She laughed, walking out from behind the counter to ruffle his black hair. Rey couldn’t help but feel her heart melt at the way the child leaned into her touch, sighing as she combed through his unruly locks.

Temiri had been found by Ben - the Alpha - after he had dismantled Robert Snoke’s illegal and appalling magical being trafficking ring almost a decade ago. The boy had been a mere pup, only weeks old and stuck as a wolf. Though she hadn’t seen it first hand, Ben’s mother (and her Coven Leader) cooed about how Ben had nurtured Temiri with the help of other wolves until the boy was old and strong enough to change back to his human form.

She couldn’t help but relate to the child. Rey herself had been rescued by legendary seer Maz Kanata when she was into her second decade of life (though still looking like a six year old thanks to her pesky immortal blood) from a mortal man who tried to siphon her magic for himself.

Werewolves aged differently than witches, but both races were long lived and powerful in their own ways. Ben was the child of a Skywalker witch who had married - or mated - Han Solo, the former Alpha of the Takodana Pack. Both were well into their third century of life and only looked like they were in their late fifties or early sixties.

“You know Ms. K…” Temiri looked up at her with a mouthful of pastry that was slightly hanging out. “You would make a really good Den Mother.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully, swallowing noisily. “You know how to cook, you’re like, _super_ nice, really strong, _really_ pretty, and you smell good too.”

Her cheeks heated. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Rey gave the boy what she hoped was a smile and not a grimace. “For that, your Alpha has to like me.”

Five years she had known Ben Solo now - both professionally and personally. She was a regular guest at Leia’s Sunday lunches where Ben was obviously invited. Five years of sitting across from each other at a table, making awkward eye contact and hastily looking away.

In all that time, she’d had quite a few meaningful conversations with him - which was a miracle considering how reticent he was to talk to anyone, gotten him to smile (and hadn’t that been a revelation in and of itself), and had even gotten a few very chaste cheek kisses.

But nothing that suggested a deeper connection. 

He was a wolf. A creature of instinct. Werewolves apparently knew who their mates were right away based on pheromones or something of the sort. If she was meant for him, they would have been together a long time ago.

The only solace she took in her non-relationship with Ben was that he was too focused on the Pack to be interested in any woman, let alone her. Leia had complained about Ben’s lack of companionship even before Rey had met him. And in a town like Takodana, if he was with anyone she would know right away.

So lost was she in her own mind that she didn’t see the incredulous stare Temiri sent her, or the way the young pup palmed his face.

“He likes you Ms. K!” The boy said eagerly. “You’re kinda the only person he _like_ likes.”

She was a bit too taken aback to do more than humor Temiri, stroking his hair once more.

“I’m sure your Alpha will be very pleased that you care so much about the Pack to be thinking about these things.”

Temiri beamed toothily at the praise. She could practically feel his primal magic swirling within him in delight.

The bell chimed as Rose - another witch and her best friend - walked in.

“Smells good.” The woman sighed, rubbing her slightly protruding belly. “I swear Armie’s put a litter in me. A hungry litter. I’m dying for a bearclaw - three maybe - and a chai latte.” She waved to Temiri. “Hey Tem. Good to see that you’re reading the book I assigned you.”

Ah Rose. Ever the teacher even on the weekend.

“It’s kind of boring but I like it.” The boy sighed, downing the last of his hot chocolate. “Mrs. H! Ms. K thinks that the Alpha doesn’t like her! Can you believe that?”

Rey choked on air as Rose started to chuckle. “No I can’t. There’s no one who’s met Rey and _doesn’t_ love her immediately.”

“Yeah but - “

Rey didn’t catch the look that Rose gave Temiri, but the boy immediately ducked his head and made a motion to zip his lips.

Rose might not have been a wolf, but she was still mated to the Alpha’s right hand man. She was his teacher and his aunt-figure. He had no choice but to obey her.

“Thanks for breakfast.” Temiri dumped his plate and cup behind the counter in Rey’s designated dirty cutlery bin. He tried to give her the ten dollar bill that the Alpha had given him, but she just shook her head.

“Not for you puppy.”

He pouted, wanting to feel like a grown-up who could pay for things. But he wouldn’t reach full adulthood for another sixty odd years, so he could theoretically get away with acting like a child for a long time.

Waving his goodbyes, Temiri stepped out into the fresh air and inhaled deeply. The unmistakable scent of the Alpha marking territory seeped into his nose as he rounded the corner to head to the library.

It was so obvious that the Alpha more than _liked_ Ms. K! He’d practically declared it to anyone with a functioning nose that she was his! His Pack already knew it. They’d been treating Ms. K like the Alpha’s mate for years now. Mr. Wexley wasn’t polite to _anyone_ , and he still lowered his eyes and stammered out extremely nice greetings if he ever saw her.

Shaking his head, Temiri decided that the best way to let Ms. K know that he wasn’t lying was to show her.

But for that...he needed some help.

“Hey pup. You look like you’re in a hurry.”

Temiri looked up into the amused brown eyes of Poe Dameron, one of the Pack’s enforcers and the Alpha’s best friend. He liked Mr. Dameron, even though the man was kind of goofy and he hung out with a _human_ a lot.

But Mr. Dameron knew so much about the world. More than anyone else except the Alpha. He could always trust the older wolf to teach him something new.

“Say...do you know how to prove to someone you love them if they don’t believe you?”

Mr. Dameron gaped at him before snorting. “What brought this on? You’re a bit too young to fall in love.”

“Ugh, not me!” He rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about the Alpha and Ms. K. She doesn’t think that he likes her!”

Mr. Dameron’s scent spiked with glee. “Oh? I wonder why she would think that when it’s so obviously not true.” He wrapped an arm around Temiri and guided him down the road. 

“Yeah I know! So how can we convince her that he does?”

“Hmm...well...it’s a bit um…. _out there_ in terms of solutions go but….have you heard of love potions?”

* * *

“Hey Ms. K!” Temiri bounced into her shop with Ben, his tiny hand engulfed by the older man’s giant one.

“Morning!” She chirped back. “The usual?”

These two always came in together after the morning rush on Sundays to sit at their favorite table by the window and talk about how their week was.

Ben might have claimed to be aloof, but there was no denying the affection he had for the young pup. Temiri lived with five other orphaned children in a home run by Gwen Phasma and her mate Dopheld Mitaka, but one could see him tuckered out in one of the Organa-Solo guest rooms more often than not.

It wasn’t a secret that Leia and Han adored the youngling, and that their son did too.

“Yes please.” Ben pulled out his wallet to pay, his deep voice sending a pang of heat straight to her belly.

She saw his nostrils flare briefly and cursed her traitorous body for forgetting that he could likely sniff out her arousal.

His phone started to ring as soon as she handed him his card back, and he politely excused himself to answer it outside.

“You want to watch me make it while we wait for him to come back?” She asked Temiri who nodded enthusiastically.

The pup leaned against her side, oohing and aahing as the machinery whirled to life with a simple flick of her fingers.

“Ms. K?”

“Hm?”

Temiri pulled a small vial filled with a pinkish liquid out of his pocket and handed it to her. “Mrs. Organa gave this to me and asked if you could put it in Alpha Ben’s drink. He’s been pretty tired lately, and she thought this might help.”

Rey took the vial and examined it closely, noting that Leia’s magical signature was present around it. Carefully uncapping the container, she took an experimental sniff. It had a vaguely familiar sweet smell that she couldn’t place.

Restorative potions were similar looking to this one, if not a shade lighter in color. Leia was known to be a renowned Master in brewery however, so it wasn’t surprising if this was one of her signature creations. Still, she felt wary about giving this to Ben without his permission.

The drinks floated over to rest on the counter so that Rey could add the finishing touches. But before she could do anything, Temiri swiped the vial in her hand and dumped it into Ben’s green tea with such an innocent look, that Rey almost excused the behavior.

“So sorry Ms. K.” Temiri’s tone implied the exact opposite of his words. “But Mrs. Organa said that Alpha Ben _really_ needed to drink that potion.”

Rey sighed, unwilling to scold the young one for something that he had been put up to by her wily Coven Leader. 

Ben reentered the shop with a quizzical look on his face, stroking his stubbled chin with a sigh.

“Everything alright?”

His dark gaze caught hers, eyes flashing momentarily before those plush lips she’d fantasized over quirked up ever so slightly. “My mom called. She….” He made a vague hand gesture and Rey understood immediately. Leia was just being Leia. “You’re still coming over for lunch, aren’t you?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She smiled brightly.

He did that _thing_ with his jaw that - clenching it and unclenching it - just like what she was doing but with other parts of her body.

“Good.” Ben murmured. He grabbed the hot beverages while Temiri took their tray of food.

“Out of curiosity…” Rey stopped the boy from going to his Alpha for just a moment. “What was the name of the potion that Leia gave him?”

“Um…” Temiri scratched his head. “It kinda sounded like ‘auditorium’.” He scrunched his nose. “Ama..amamorium or amatorium or something like that.”

The door chimed suddenly, and a gaggle of young warlocks trampled in, laughing raucously until they fell silent at the sight of the stoic Alpha sitting in the corner, eyeing them carefully. She was too busy serving them to think further about the potion.

It wasn’t until after Ben and Temiri had left did she realize why _amatorium_ sounded so familiar.

And that was when the panic set in.

Because why would Leia give her own son a _love potion_?

  
  


* * *

The Organa-Solo Manor, also referred to as The Olde Gather House _,_ was located smack dab in the middle of the forest - about half a mile from her own cottage. Only those who had been keyed into the wards could enter without permission, which was how Rey burst through the front door mere minutes after closing down her shop (thank Circe for flying brooms) in a panicked frenzy.

“Oh hello dear.” Leia greeted her with a smile that was bordering on a smirk. “You’re early.”

“Hi Leia.” She panted, eyes darting into the corridor behind the small woman. “Is Ben here?”

“He went out for a run with Han. They should be getting back soon. Why?” The older woman had a glint in her eye that Rey nearly cringed at. “Is something wrong?”

“Was he acting...differently? Disoriented, or -“ _Lovestruck_. “Just not like himself.”

“No not at all.” She laughed. “Same old same old. Quiet and grumpy. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Leia’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

Well that was….odd. She was sure that Temiri had said ‘amatorium’. Even if she didn’t know who the potion was keyed towards, Ben should have been trying to do everything in his power to get to the person. If he wasn’t….

Then maybe Temiri had heard wrong? 

It didn’t really make sense for Leia to brew a love potion for her son anyway no matter how desperate she was for grandchildren. Those types of potions were generally frowned upon by most, and didn’t induce real love. Only fantastic lust that went away after twenty-four hours. 

“Well since you’re here, mind helping me with lunch?”

Rey blanched a little. “You’re cooking?” 

She might have been an expert in potions, but Leia’s cooking left little to be desired. It was Han and Ben to a lesser extent, who were the chefs in the house.

“No not at all! Han threw a roast into the oven with some potatoes and told me to make a salad.” Leia laughed airily. “You can help me plate everything.”

Her mouth watered as they entered the large kitchen. Han’s food had never failed to make her drool.

While they let the roast cool down just enough to start carving, she found enough ingredients to throw together a rich bread pudding that would finish baking just as they were wrapping up their lunch. 

She was cutting into the roast when firm hands lifted her in the air, causing her to shriek.

“Ha-an!” She twisted around in the older man’s grip to look down at his smiling face - still handsome despite the three centuries he had under him.

He set her down gently, tussling her hair. His grin was a wider version of his son’s, but the ways their eyes crinkled were exactly the same.

“Hi kid. I see Leia’s making you do all the work as usual.”

“First of all, I resent that. And secondly, I think this is good practice for the future.” Leia said primly, tossing Rey a warm smile. She wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but smiled back all the same.

Ben entered the kitchen wearing jeans and a short-sleeved shirt that showed off the bulging muscles in his arms. His hair hung around his neck in damp waves, the smell of body wash drifting towards her.

His gaze collided with hers, making her feel as though she was nothing but a helpless rabbit caught in the maws of its captor.

He seemed...fine. His pupils weren’t dilated. He wasn’t sweating profusely or short of breath. And a quick look downward confirmed...yup, no raging erection.

_That’s a shame_.

The typical symptoms associated with love potions were absent.

But he’d definitely drank _something_.

Rey held her breath when Ben came closer to her, deftly picking up the massive platter with the roast and taking it to the table. She watched the muscles in his back work through his shirt with every step he took, sighing softly.

He really was the definition of eye candy.

Lunch was filled with good food, good company, and warmth that engulfed Rey from head to toe. Ever since her mother had passed away a decade ago, Leia had taken Rey under her wing - treating her not just as a coven member, but as family. 

She loved it.

And despite her initial wariness when Ben had come home five years ago, she loved it even more when he was there.

Loved _him_.

It was the kind of love that had crept up on her and hit her in the face when she’d least expected it. It was also slightly irrational. 

“You okay?” Ben asked her quietly as soon as the last of bread pudding was polished off. His eyes were lighter at the moment - more amber than brown, and narrowed in concern.

“I’m fine thanks.” Rey nodded. “Just a bit tired.”

“You should take some rest.” Ben said rather seriously. “I know you’ve been doing more coven work in addition to the store.” He turned to Leia. “Mom, you should ease her workload a bit.”

“It’s okay Ben.” Rey reached across the table and patted his hand before Leia could say anything. The man froze when her fingers made contact with his skin, eyes widening suddenly.

She felt a jolt travel up her arm, causing her to withdraw her hand.

“I mean,” She cleared her throat, pushing a wayward strand of hair back. “If anyone needs a break, it’s you. Temiri told me how - “

“Well that was delicious.” Leia stood abruptly, clapping her hands together. “Ben, be a dear and clear the table. Me and Rey will take care of the washing up.”

Both she and Ben looked at Leia with confusion, but followed the older woman’s commands readily enough.

One of the many perks of having magic was that all it took was a wiggle of one’s fingers to circumvent mundane chores. Such as washing dishes.

She and Leia leaned against the counter as they watched the plates and utensils clean themselves in companionable silence.

Rey glanced over to her Coven Leader, unsure how to broach the subject she wanted to talk about. One couldn’t simply accuse Leia Organa of giving a love potion to her own son.

“I’m assuming he drank it.” Leia’s eyes twinkled as though she’d just read Rey’s mind.

“Pardon?”

“Temiri called me excitedly a few hours ago, saying how he’d done exactly what I’d told him to.” Leia chuckled at the look on Rey’s face. “Ben drank the potion, didn’t he?”

“Was it actually a love potion?” Rey asked dubiously. “Ben seems fine.”

The look the older witch gave her was equal parts exasperated and fond. “Of course he does.”

“But -”

“When Ben took over the Pack five years ago, he made a promise to the High Council. A vow made in blood.”

Rey exhaled slowly. The High Council was the entity that governed magical beings across the world. Her former mentor and Leia’s twin was one of the members.

“He was and still is the youngest Pack leader in history, and the Council put stipulations on his ascendancy.”

“Oh?” She frowned. This was the first time she’d heard about it.

“He had to prove himself. That meant no distractions whatsoever. He would live and breathe solely for the Pack until the Council saw that he was capable enough.”

“But he is!” Rey cried out. “The Pack is thriving under him! He’s put in measures that will ensure the stability and safety of the Pack for centuries! The corporation that he created right here in Takodana has given so many jobs to our kind. Not to mention - “

“Your defense of him is admirable, but not needed.” Leia said not unkindly. She looked...pleased. “We all know that Ben’s been doing his best, and we are so incredibly proud of him. And just this week, the Council agreed. They lifted the restrictions they placed on him.”

“What does that mean?”

“For five years, Ben had to be immersed in the Pack. I said no distractions, right?” A smirk curled over Leia’s lips. “That basically meant he needed to think with his mind, not his dick.”

Her cheeks heated as she understood the implication.

“Now this was most unfortunate considering that the second Ben came home, he met his mate.”

Rey gasped, trying to swallow the crushing disappointment that threatened to overwhelm her. Of course he had. There was no way a man like Ben Solo _wasn’t_ attached. She just wondered who the lucky woman was and hoped that she was good enough for Ben.

“But since he couldn’t announce himself and act on his instincts, he’s just been licking his chops for five years. It’s driving everyone insane. Most of all Ben.” Leia sighed. “Now though - now that the Council’s given him permission to you know - live his own life - I hoped that he would at least make a move so that I could finally get the grandpups I deserve.”

Rey tried to keep a neutral face and not show the distress she was in. Distress that she had no right to be feeling. Ben wasn’t hers to keep or give away.

“And then I learned that his mate - possibly the most kind, selfless, beautiful, and amazing woman I know - doesn’t believe that he even _likes_ her!” Leia threw her hands up with mock frustration. “I don’t blame her. Ben has made his feelings known to everyone _but_ her it seems.”

Hang on.

That sounded vaguely familiar. Hadn’t Temiri said something similar to Rose…

No.

It was just wishful thinking.

“So I figured the best way to convince the girl that my son’s feelings were indeed real was to spike his drink with a love potion in front of the woman herself so that it would prove what we already knew to be true.”

Rey took a shuddering breath, her heart thudding erratically in her chest.

The only reason why a love potion wouldn’t show any effects was if the person who drank it was already in love with the person it was keyed towards.

“Who…” She croaked, unable to look Leia in the eye. “Who was it that…”

“Rey, my son is a religious coffee addict who once likened drinking tea to sipping from a puddle with leaves in it. And yet he’s ordered his leafy puddle water from you every day for the past five years just so he could see you without being a stalker.” The woman shook her head. “If that’s not dedication, I don’t know what is.”

Oh.

_Oh._

The bamboo plant that sat on the window sill suddenly grew a good two feet thanks to Rey’s fluctuating magic.

She flushed in embarrassment when Leia blinked at it and let out a roar of laughter.

“Sorry.” Rey muttered, pressing a hand to her burning face. “It’s just….” _Unbelievable. Amazing. Completely fucking surreal._ “A lot to process.”

Leia looked somewhere over Rey’s shoulder and grinned. “My son’s an idiot when it comes to these types of things. He should have told you everything from the beginning. If we were mortals, five years would have been wasted. Luckily though, both of you have centuries ahead of you to learn and love.”

She still didn’t quite comprehend all the information she’d been given in the past five minutes. Nor did she think she would unless it came from Ben’s mouth.

“For what it’s worth, Han and I are thrilled that you’re going to be our daughter-in-law soon. You already have excellent ties with the Pack, and you’ve probably noticed how I’m training you to take over the Coven one day.”

She hadn’t actually. But in terms of today’s revelations, that was low on the list.

“I think I should talk to Ben.” Rey’s voice trembled. “And see where we go from here.”

“Of course.” Leia said kindly, patting her shoulder. “I think Ben already left, but tonight’s a full moon. You know that the Pack has their monthly run in the forest. You could probably catch him by the springs after the run. Or just wait till morning.”

“I don’t even know what I should say to him.” She confessed, wringing her hands together. “Or what he’ll say.”

“As soon as you give him the green light, don’t focus on what he’ll _say_ , but rather on what he’ll _do_.” Leia’s tone was light, but her eyes gleamed with mischief. “Wolves after all, are highly instinctual creatures. And once his mate is in front of him…” She bit her lip. “Well...I’ll leave that for you to find out.”

If possible, the blush on her face reddened further.

“I think I’m going to go now.” She squeaked.

“If we don’t see you for the next few days I’m just going to assume Ben got his head out of his ass and is giving you the time of your life.”

“ _Leia!_ ” Rey blanched, resolutely not thinking about how she’d imagined the same exact thing. “That’s your _son_ you’re talking about.”

“He’s a wolf. I know wolves quite well.” Leia said entirely unapologetically. “He’s not going to let you go for a while.”

And didn’t that visual send her hormones into overdrive.

“Right well, thanks for lunch! I’ll uh...see you soon.”

“Hopefully not too soon.” Leia smiled guilelessly, leading her to the front door. “Needless to say you’re excused from Coven duties for the next few weeks - assuming my son isn’t an idiot.”

“Okay.” Rey swallowed past the lump in her throat, grabbing the broom she’d flown in on. She scanned the foyer and staircase for any sign of Ben. Predictably, he wasn’t there.

“Welcome to the family!” Han called from somewhere upstairs, having no doubt heard the entire conversation thanks to his heightened senses. “Officially-ish!”

“Thanks Han.” She muttered, feeling a bit faint.

“Take care kid.” Leia gave her a tight squeeze. “And don’t worry. Wolves are _very_ thorough lovers.”

“Bye Leia!” Rey grimaced, hurrying out the door. How Ben had turned out to be so reserved when his parents were the exact opposite was beyond her.

As she kicked off the ground, she thought she spotted a flash of black darting through the trees. But when she looked back, there was nothing.

She didn’t notice the eyes that tracked her every move until she was nothing but a speck in the sky, didn’t hear the growl that resonated through the forest, or hear the crack of a poor sapling breaking in two because someone had punched through it.

* * *

  
  
“Idiocy runs in the family.” Leia commented idly, glancing at her heavily panting son who had stormed back into the house as if running from death itself.

“You gave me a _love potion?_ ” Ben fumed, his voice cracking.

“Obviously it had no effect because you’re already in love.” Leia rolled her eyes. “It was more for Rey’s benefit than yours.”

Han jumped down from the balcony, landing next to Ben. He was quite light on his feet for being over three hundred years old.

“Five years of pining and you still can’t tell her, can you?” The older wolf guffawed, clapping his son on the back.

“She’s so…” Ben choked. “So... _perfect_.”

“And you’re a moron.” Leia deadpanned. “I love that girl like a daughter. And it’s up to you to make it official. So go, do your duty to the Pack and to yourself and at least have the balls to tell her how you feel.”

“Tonight.” Ben croaked out, nodding resolutely. “I’ll tell her tonight.” He ran his hands through his shaggy waves and sighed.

“Well thank fuck for that.” Han muttered. “It’s only been _five years_.”

“Tonight.” Ben repeated, eyes flashing gold. “I’m making her mine.”

“Give us a grandpup or two while you’re at it. That’ll make up for your inaction.”

To the couple’s surprise, Ben actually grinned, displaying sharper than average teeth. 

“I’ll try my best.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rey hadn’t actually planned on venturing out of her cottage tonight. 

She’d spent the rest of the day venting to Rose about what had happened. As it turned out, literally everyone _but_ her did indeed know that she was Ben’s mate.

“He’s marked your house, your car, and your shop.” Rose had informed her bluntly. “He bared his fangs at anyone who dared look at you with anything other than professional courtesy, and he’s made it very clear to the Pack that you are to be treated as his mate.”

“When you say _marked_ ….”

“Like how animals mark territory Rey. By pissing all over it.”

And while that little tidbit hadn’t lessened her view of Ben in the slightest, she didn’t particularly need to know it either.

“Don’t worry.” Rose had seen her expression. “He’ll mark _you_ with a very different bodily fluid. Plus his teeth. And everyone will know that you’re his.”

Like the horrible friend she was, Rose had left her all alone to stew in her own imagination and arousal.

Even getting herself off hadn’t helped. It had made it worse in fact.

She’d tried to imagine it was Ben’s hands cupping her breasts, Ben’s fingers pushing inside of her. But she couldn’t because his hands were double the size of hers. Whatever she was doing to herself would be so much better with him.

She’d eaten her feelings through several scones, a tub of Ben & Jerry's, and a frozen pizza. And then proceeded to sanitize her house from top to bottom by hand.

Without magic.

How mortals did this all the time, she didn’t know.

Rey had passed out sometime around seven and woken up when moonlight hit her face just after midnight.

She’d heard the howling just as she did every month, usually using the oddly soothing melody to lull herself to sleep.

Not tonight though.

Tonight she hopped out of bed, fixed her hair, and shot out the front door without putting any shoes on.

It was unusually warm, even for the sticky June heat. The tank-top she wore was practically soaked through just ten minutes into her walk.

Rey shivered as a gust of wind blew over her, hardening her nipples to taut peaks. She turned her face up towards the full moon, listening as one particularly loud howl pierced the air.

Humans who lived in the town barely ventured out into the forest regardless of the time of day. The forest held creatures both mundane and magical that could harm mortals.

But Rey had never once felt anything other than pure bliss here. As a Green Witch, her magic was replenished constantly by the abundance of nature around her. And in return, her power fueled the growth of the flora. 

Leaves and roots slithered away from her feet as she walked, making sure that she wouldn’t trip on anything. Branches reached down to brush against her bare shoulders, as if saying hello.

But regardless of how safe and at home she felt, Rey’s neck prickled with the sensation of being watched.

It only intensified as she walked towards the springs - naturally heated by the Sprites that lived there.

To humans, Sprites appeared as fireflies. To non-mortals however, the little faeries were just tiny glowing people who had a penchant for mischief and gardening.

Needless to say, they got along fantastically with Rey.

She shucked off her damp shirt and shorts, having completely forgone underwear, and watched as a few glowing orbs neatly folded her clothes back for her. Creating tiny chairs from mushrooms in thanks, Rey waded into the warm water, sighing in ecstasy as it rippled around her.

Some of the Sprites danced around her head, grabbing her wet hair and braiding it intricately until they were satisfied. 

The moonlight and the glow of the Sprites allowed her to see her wavy reflection in the water. They’d piled her hair around her head like she was some sort Celtic Queen. There was a wildness in her features that hadn’t been there, a primal light that glinted in her eyes.

“Thank you.” She whispered softly. “I love it.”

She didn’t hear the soft splash that came from the other end of the springs, but she did hear the high-pitched giggling from the Sprites.

“What’s so funny?” Rey laughed along with them.

But her mirth died when she felt something warm and rough sliding up her leg, sending unwitting sparks down her spine and down to the apex of her thighs.

Whatever it was stopped when it reached her hip bone, only for her other leg to get the same treatment.

_“Ah!”_ She gasped, flailing in the water and scrambling for purchase. Her hands grabbed onto something wet and soft.

Rey smothered a yelp when a massive shaggy head broke through the water, golden eyes all but glowing as they stared at her with a hunger that was wholly feral.

_Ben_. Her mind sang. _Mate_.

She’d seen his wolf before. There weren’t many in Takodana who hadn’t. His coat was a magnificent onyx all the way through, thick and lush just like his hair. He was also massive, which wasn’t a surprise considering his height.

But even compared to his own father, Ben was huge. Easily coming up to her shoulders when he was on all fours.

It was different however, knowing what he looked like versus having him directly in front of him.

His wet muzzle nudged her collar bone, pushing her back effortlessly towards the bank.

“I was enjoying the water.” She pushed his head away with a small pout. “And I’ll stay here for as long as I want.”

After five years of waiting, surely he could do a bit more.

Rey was not naive. She was fully aware of what would happen when Ben turned back. On the night of the full moon where his instincts were at their highest, there was no way he was going to let her go.

Nor did she want him to.

His lips pulled back, allowing her to glimpse the sharp canines that should have scared her. Instead she just smiled and ran her fingers down his wet forehead to his nose, lightly booping it.

He snuffled, diving down out of sight.

The water churned as she felt an outburst of energy, goosebumps dotting her arms as warmth emanated from somewhere behind her.

“Don’t turn around.” Ben’s voice drifted towards her, tight and barely controlled.

“Just let me…” Long, pale fingers trailed down her arms, intertwining with hers as she felt his wet chest press against her back. He was deliberately keeping his lower half away from her, but somehow Rey knew he was fully aroused.

And she would be lying if that didn’t fuel her own arousal.

“I’m sorry for making you wait so long.” His lips massaged the nape of her neck, tongue flicking out to lick droplets of water away. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

She shivered, leaning back against him. His muscles contracted behind her, allowing her to feel just how ripped he was.

“Why didn’t you?” Her voice was faint to her own ears. “Tell me that is. What stopped you?”

His exhale tickled her neck. “I did. My own insecurity. When I first saw you all those years ago, it was like all the stars aligned except for the one that mattered the most. It was _torture_ , to know that my mate was right in front of me and I could do fuck all about it.”

There were so many things she wanted to say, but Rey held her tongue for now. She fully understood the type of responsibility he had, how many lives depended on him.

Still...even a small hint that she wasn’t alone in her feelings would have been appreciated.

“I’m going to make it up to you.” Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, hands sliding up and down her rib cage. “And then I’ll never let you go.”

He was controlling himself. That much Rey knew. It would have been so easy for him to palm her breasts, to cup her waiting mound, but all he did was stroke her sides soothingly.

But she didn’t want that. She wanted the beast. Wanted the passionate animal that he kept leashed on most occasions.

Her hand reached backwards, up his neck and into his thick, wet hair. She gave the locks in her fist a firm tug, earning a small grunt that was followed by a warning growl.

Just before his mouth met her neck again, Rey pushed away from him, propelling herself to the bank with the aid of her magic.

She kept her back to him as she called out, “You’ll have to catch me first before you decide to _never let me go_!”

And then she was off, running through the woods buck naked with a hopefully aroused and motivated wolf on her heels.

She didn’t want their first time to be on the forest floor or against a tree, so she set a path back towards her house, grinning when she heard a rather frustrated howl coming from behind her.

Darting over the foliage, she yipped with glee as the night wind whipped around her.

Her ears picked up on the pounding of feet - not paws - coming from behind her. Arousal and excitement flooded her veins as she realized that her wolf was on the chase in his less deadly, but no less potent form.

With a flick of her fingers, branches from the trees around her created a barricade. She paused only momentarily to admire her handiwork and hear a muted curse before laughing and running even faster.

Here she was, a little witch, gallivanting stark naked through a dark forest while the big bad wolf chased her with the intent of devouring her whole. Little Red Riding Hood she most definitely was not - not when all she could think about was what that mouth of his could do, if his teeth were indeed as sharp as they sometimes looked.

She had to rest against the trunk of a sturdy oak to catch her breath, the mental imagery of what he was going to do to her overwhelming in its intensity.

This proved to be a mistake. 

The second she started to run again - even faster now that her house was in sight - she was tackled to the ground with a force that knocked the breath out of her.

It didn’t hurt - Ben would never allow her to be injured - but the sudden shock to her system gave the male body draped over her ample time to maneuver her how he wanted.

She was on her hands and knees, hearing nothing save for the thundering beat of her heart and Ben’s panting breaths that warmed her upper back.

“Caught you.” He growled, bending over her to lick the top of her spine. His teeth bit down lightly, enough for her to arch her back at the sensation.

Rey couldn’t help the whine that left her throat as his lips trailed down her back, lazily making a path to a destination only he knew.

He was so _hot_ above her, radiating heat that caused beads of perspiration to build and slicken her skin.

“I have to be a wolf to give you my mark.” He groaned out as she bucked her hips against him, hoping for some sort of friction.

“I know.” Rey whispered into the earth, watching as his large, pale hands intertwined with hers, stretching out against the ground.

“I need a taste, Rey.” Ben sounded desperate. “Please love, let me have just one taste before I shift.”

He seemed as though he was in pain, and all Rey could do was nod frantically, not wanting her mate to be in distress.

She couldn’t even ask him what he wanted a taste of before she felt his nose digging into the crease of her ass, trailing lower and lower until finally, _finally_ , the mouth she’d been dreaming about for years closed over her lower lips.

“ _Oh!”_

Ben pulled her towards him by her hips, throwing both her legs over his shoulders and sitting back on his haunches to _feast._

Rey was supported only by her forearms, her thighs tightening around his head as his tongue licked her from bottom to top. Each stroke was an apology for the long wait he had put her through as well of a promise of pleasure yet to come.

Words seemed to be beyond him - as they were with her. His sensual assault on her cunt was certainly more than _just a taste_ , but she could care less. 

“I knew you would taste like this.” Ben’s hot breath fell over her clit, sending jolts of electricity through her whole body. He nipped at the sensitive bud of nerves delicately, chuckling darkly when she let out a gasping moan. “Like honey. So sweet.” He bent his head towards her opening, lapping up the juices that had gathered there. “So _right_.” He sucked her folds into his mouth, letting out the filthiest sound she had ever heard. "The things I've thought about doing to you...the amount of times I've thought about this cunt....this _ass..."_ Ben palmed her buttocks, squeezing and nipping at the tight globes. "Un- _fucking-_ believable."

What left her mouth was nothing more than a garbled mess of throaty whines. What she was feeling couldn’t be articulated in any language.

_“Mine_.” Ben snarled, sounding far more animal than human. He thrust one thick finger into her, adding another just as she was getting used to it. Rey had never felt fuller than she was now, and if this was just his fingers….then what would his cock feel like?

Save for their harsh breathing and the squelching, wet sounds coming from her cunt, nothing else could be heard.

She couldn’t even look back at him, not when her thighs were quivering and her body was being plied with dizzying sensations.

“So. Tight.” Ben’s words were labored. She felt his cock slide against her ass as he pushed the heel of his hand against her clit, the pleasure almost unbearable.

“I need more.” She managed to rasp out, crying out when his fingers pressed against a spot that had her seeing stars. “I need you, Ben! Please!”

“Patience sweetheart.” He dropped her legs to the ground delicately just as her inner muscles started to tremble in the telltale sign of an orgasm. His fingers slid out of her slowly, dragging against her inner walls. “I’ll give you everything, I promise. But first…” He pushed her damp hair away from her neck, placing a gentle kiss right at the nape. “This is where I’ll bite you.”

Rey wanted to see his face right now, wanted to see if his eyes were as black as the night, or if they were the amber of his wolf. She wanted to see if he looked as wrecked as she felt.

“Tell me yes, love.” Ben crooned against her skin, raking his teeth down her spine. “Tell me yes and I’ll bite you right now. I’ll shift and sink my teeth into you until every single being in this Town hears you scream my name.”

It wasn’t even something she needed to think about. “ _Yes_. Yes! Please Ben! Do it! I’m yours, I always was. I love you so mu-”

“You love me?” He cut her off, tone rife with disbelief.

“Of course I do.” Rey huffed impatiently, wiggling her ass in the air. “How could I not, Ben? You’re very loveable.”

She couldn’t see his face, but she heard his snort, felt how he let out a soft breath in her hair.

“I love you too.” Ben murmured softly, licking the back of her neck as if he were trying to groom her. “More than anything else.”

And then he was shifting, his power amplifying ten-fold.

She felt fur and sinew caging her against the warm earth. She felt the way a rough, thin tongue stroked softly over her back, leaving goosebumps.

Her breath grew shallower and shallower in anticipation as the wolf above her growled, the air rumbling with the sound.

There was no preamble before his teeth sunk into her skin, sending an outpouring of _everything_ throughout her body. The brief pain was overshadowed by sheer bliss as he threw back his head and howled, letting every creature in hearing distance know that the Alpha had finally taken his mate.

Rey slumped to the ground, panting as her magic spread all around both of them, intertwining with Ben’s.

She could feel his darker, primal energy coiling around her core, mating with hers until she could no longer distinguish whose was whose.

_Mine_. Rey heard his voice echo in her head, the tongue licking away the blood off of her mating scar now very much human. Her vision blurred as she was picked up by strong arms, carried protectively against a firm chest.

The last thing she saw before she went slack in his grip were amber eyes staring down at her with utter satisfaction, blood dripping down his mouth and onto his chin. He looked like every bit the monster mortals thought he was. And she absolutely loved it. Loved _him._

“I love you.”

She was out like a light when his lips brushed over hers softly, but the smile on her face would remain for her besotted mate to see as he carried her safely to her house, smug in the knowledge that this bewitching woman was his for the rest of eternity.

  
  
  


* * *

Rey woke in her own bed to an odd ticklish feeling on her neck.

She blinked once, then twice, noting that it was still the middle of the night. It took her only moments to realize that what she was feeling was Ben’s fingers and lips brushing over the mark he had given her.

She was pressed up against his broad chest, one of his arms draped around her waist while the other freely danced up and down the length of her spine. The familiar scent of juniper and pine left her light-headed in the best way.

Letting out a soft moan, she turned in Ben’s arms as best she could until they were face to face.

His features were so soft, so _loving._ Rey traced the curve of his rare smile with undisguised fascination. Ben Solo looking like _this_ was truly a sight to behold. He nipped at her fingers playfully, smirking when she scowled at him.

Those honey-brown eyes of his bore into her own as if he was trying to find the secrets of the universe within her.

“Hi.” Rey whispered hoarsely. She felt his thick, heavy erection pressing against her stomach and nearly whined at the sensation.

“Hi.” He murmured back, just as rough. Ben pushed away strands of hair from her face to gently kiss her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her chin, before finally capturing her lips with his.

All she could do was gasp into his hot mouth, tasting nothing but _Ben_ as he devoured her whole. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to roll her onto her back as he continued to kiss her, barely letting her breathe. His tongue was a relentless saber, dueling against hers as she fought to take some semblance of control from him - to no avail.

She took gasping breaths as he abandoned her mouth in favor of her neck, leaving bruising marks up and down the tanned column in a human mark of claiming.

Further and further down he traveled, kissing the hollow of her throat wetly - then each collar bone, licking into the valley of her breasts before he sucked her straining nipple into his mouth.

“ _Oh!_ ” She groaned, grasping onto his head for purchase, pushing him down further onto her tit. He growled harshly against her soft skin rubbing his cheeks back and forth against one breast before giving the other the same treatment.

“Our pups will drink from here.” Ben’s voice was like ash, more animal than human. He bit a nipple, causing her to cry out from the duel sensations of pleasure and pain he evoked. “And so will I.” He sucked and sucked, as if trying to draw out non-existent milk for their unborn children. 

“Yes!” She cried out just before he moved up to kiss her again - much softer than before. This time they moved together as equals, giving and taking in equal measure.

“I can’t….” Ben’s labored breaths fell against her forehead as he gazed down at her, looking like a man in pain. “Rey, I love you so damn much. And you have no idea how much I regret not telling you what you mean to me.” 

The arousal in her veins lessened to something softer. She smiled up at him, stroking her hands through his silky hair. “I love you too Ben. It doesn’t matter what happened before - or what _didn’t_ happen. What matters is what we do now. We have centuries together to look forward to. Let’s not dwell on five measly years.”

His red, kiss-swollen lips parted to reveal his adorably crooked teeth as he smiled widely. Rey could literally feel her ovaries yell at her to get this man to impregnate her preferably yesterday. That feeling only intensified when she glanced down, taking in the full glory of his erection with no small amount of anticipation. Red and flushed and leaking, Ben’s cock was as large and proud as he was.

And it was all for _her._ Only her.

“You’re my mate.” Ben sighed into her sternum. “My destiny. I...I’m not whole without you.” He turned her as he spoke, maneuvering her onto her hands and knees, making her whole body shake with anticipation.

“Tell me you’re mine.” He snarled into the mark his wolf had given her, raking his teeth over his counterpart’s handiwork. She nearly came right then and there from the sensation. 

“I’m yours!” She all but sobbed, bucking against him as one large finger parted her folds. “Only yours! Please Ben! Do it now, I’m ready! I love -- _you_!”

He pushed into her in one swift stroke before she could complete her sentence, mouth open in a wordless scream.

She felt his chest vibrate against his back in an almost inaudible growl. 

Rey had never felt so _full_ in her life. Maybe it was the angle, or maybe he was just that large, but she swore she could feel him seated right in her womb.

“ _Fuck!”_ Ben swore against her neck, giving her a moment to get used to her side. “So tight. So _good_.” He pulled almost all the way out before slamming right back in, causing her vision to white out. “So perfect. It belongs to _me_. Only me. You understand sweetheart? Tell me who you belong to?” Whatever restraint he had was gone, his pace inhuman and absolutely frantic.

All Rey could do was try to match his thrusts, but to no avail.

“Yours Alpha!” She wailed, finding his hands to intertwine their fingers.

His pleased growl only drove her higher, leaving her mewling and breathless as he pushed her head down onto her pillows, gripping the back of her neck. She felt him rise up on his knees pistoning into her relentlessly.

Their magic rose in the air, filling the room with crackling intensity. It prickled her skin, as potent as Ben’s touch, doubling her pleasure.

Her orgasm washed over her before she could comprehend it, her walls fluttering around him as a wave of sheer power rippled through the room, rattling everything from the bed to the windows. Ben continued to fuck her even as she came down from her high, his growls growing louder and louder until he too came with a howl, painting her walls white.

His heart beat thunderously against her back, panting breaths filling her ears, mixing with her own labored breathing. Ben’s hips lazily rutted into hers, riding out the aftershocks. He bit his mark upon her neck, earning a soft cry from her. Ben rested his head against her, his silky locks damp with sweat.

Much to her surprise and delight, he didn’t soften in the least after his release - the very opposite in fact.

Ben somehow managed to maneuver her atop him while they were still connected, making her feel as though she were impaled upon his cock.

“I’m nowhere near done with you, my mate.” His words were filled with mischief, eyes blacker than the dark of night.

A slow grin curled up on her lips, her fingers trailing over the rigid indents of his abdomen. Those beauty marks she loved so dearly dotted his torso, standing out starkly against his glistening, pale skin. She bent down to swirl her tongue around a flat nipple, taking pride in the whine that left his throat when she bit down ever so gently.

She splayed her hands on his broad, firm chest, slowly rotating her hips to take him deeper in her body.

They both closed their eyes, sighing in unison at the sensation.

“Good.” Rey kissed him, deep and hard - just as how he had fucked her. “Because I’m nowhere near being done with you either.”

His chuckle echoed through the room, tapering off into a groan as Rey slammed herself down on his cock hard enough that they _both_ felt it in their throats.

“My insatiable mate.” Ben mumbled against her breast, sounding unbearably fond. “How could I get so lucky to be able to spend the rest of my life with you?”

She laughed as she collapsed against his chest, content with letting him do the work. As it turned out, her thigh muscles were not used to being spread so wide and the strain was a bit too much. He rocked into her far more gently than before, content to kiss and caress whatever part of her he could reach.

“Luck has nothing to do with it darling.” She crooned, pushing away the hair that fell into his face to look at his now amber eyes - the eyes of his wolf. “It’s fate. It was always meant to be.” Her eyes fluttered shut when he hit that spot deep within her - the one that made her lose all sense.

“Maybe if I wasn’t an idiot we could have done this sooner.” Ben swallowed roughly, hips rolling a little faster now. He grasped the base of his cock, no doubt trying to stave off another orgasm. “But it was worth the wait.”

“You have five years worth of orgasms to make up for, Solo.” Rey reminded him, her voice increasing in pitch as his movements grew more frenzied. “S..so you had better get -”

Ben flipped them over and threw her legs over his shoulder, plush lips mashed together with pure concentration as he strove to drive them both off the edge.

“To…. _it!_ ” 

They came simultaneously as Ben thrust into her one last time, slumping over her prone body as she willingly welcomed his comforting weight between her splayed legs.

“I think I’m making decent headway.” He caught his breath, pushing up to look down at her with something that could only be devotion. She was sure that her gaze reflected exactly what he was feeling.

“So make some more.” Rey smirked, legs falling open for him once more.

His mouth fell open, eyes darkening as his heady stare honed in on her puffy cunt, dripping from their combined release.

“As my lady commands.” He slurred, moving down her body until her laughs turned into moans that would be the predominant sound anyone who came near her cottage would hear for several weeks after.

(Not that anyone did. They weren't suicidal after all).

* * *

  
  


“Ben.” Rey chided, half exasperated, half pleased - as yet _again_ , her mate growled at whoever dared to look her way, pulling her closer against him.

It had been two full weeks before Ben - or rather - his wolf - had decided that both of them were allowed to be scented by others, officially confirming their mating. Two weeks full of sex and pillow talk, of blinding pleasure and surprising softness, of falling even deeper in love with each other.

Leia had of course thrown a large party for the Pack and Coven, sparing no expense and inviting at least two hundred people. Ben was _not_ pleased - to say the least, but Rey couldn’t help the delighted thrill that went down her smile at the possessive grip of his hands on her.

“Benny!”

This time, Ben’s growl was nearly a roar.

But Poe Dameron - sweet, loveable, idiotic genius that he was just grinned at his best friend and pointed to a very energetic Temiri next to him, effectively shutting Ben up. In front of the pup, his instincts demanded he appear as non-threatening as possible, meaning that the adorable wolfling was Poe’s best buffer.

“I _told_ you you would make a great Den Mother, Ms. K!” Temiri yipped, giving her a crushing hug. “Or is it Mrs. S, yet?” He cocked his head at Ben, who flushed.

“Not yet, puppy.” Ben glanced at her, fingers playing with his grandmother’s ring that adorned her hand - one that he had put on her the day after he’d given her his mark. “But soon though.”

“Very soon.” Rey agreed, ruffling the young boy’s hair. 

“You’re gonna be naming that kid after me, you hear?” Poe waggled his brows at Ben, pointing to Rey’s stomach. 

Ben bared his teeth at the smaller wolf, curling over Rey to drape his hands over her still flat belly. Obviously she wasn’t showing yet. It hadn’t even been a month! But wolf senses were far more acute than human - or witch ones, meaning that Ben - and every other wolf who smelled her, was immediately able to tell that she was pupped thanks to Ben’s very potent seed.

The pride he took in pupping her in such a short time would never be forgotten.

“In your dreams Dameron.” Ben rolled his eyes, but his tone was begrudgingly fond. 

“You’re welcome!” The man all but sang, slugging Ben in the shoulder. “If I hadn’t thought of that potion, who _knows_ how long it would have taken for you to actually do something. I swear Ben, for being our leader, you’re awfully - “

“Stop while you’re ahead.” Rey advised him, feeling Ben’s mounting ire. She stroked her mate’s jaw, her magic soothing the beast within.

“Congratulations though.” Poe said sincerely. “Mostly to Ben because we know who’s getting the short end of the - _hey_!”

Ben’s elbow made contact with Poe’s gut somewhat harshly, but the other man still grinned as if he hadn’t almost had his ribs broken and shot both of them yet another suggestive eyebrow waggle.

“Or maybe not so short I suppose.”

Ben smirked, nodding, while Rey palmed her face - even if she agreed.

“He’s not wrong.” Her mate shrugged. “And you know it.”

Rey's scent must have spiked because every wolf in the vicinity - Temiri included - turned to look at her, saw the Alpha’s face, and then quickly went back to whatever they were doing.

“Right.” Ben muttered to himself, not giving her a moment to breathe before he hitched her over his shoulder, earning laughs and a yelp from her. 

“ _Ben!”_ She squealed into his back, her mouth drying as she saw how the muscles in his back strained against the black dress shirt he wore.

“Nope. I’m not done with you yet. Not by a long shot” He took a deep breath. “MOM! WE’RE LEAVING!”

Ben didn’t wait for Leia to respond before shifting right then and there, tearing through his clothes and leaving Rey to clamber onto his back.

Her wolf zipped through the forest, bursting through the door of _their_ house, not stopping until two human hands threw her on the bed.

He was already hard and ready for her, leaving her no choice but to pull her dress off her body, allowing him to rip her underwear to shreds.

“Five years, Ben.” Rey reminded him with a coy smile, glancing over her shoulder at his heaving chest as she moved her hips from side to side hypnotically, watching as his eyes glazed over as mating fever took hold of him once more. 

“Don’t worry love.” Ben slid into her with one smooth thrust, both of them letting out satisfied breaths that soon turned devolved into the most primal of grunts and moans. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”


End file.
